


Сны

by Omletto



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Dark, Gen, smth that was in my mind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей снятся сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> очень хотелось написать нечто подобное. вот на ФБ удалось))  
> спасибо, Изя, за поддержку и вычитку <3 (да и за всё)))

Эти сны приходили поздно. Почти под утро, когда птицы радостной песней встречали восход, а нежная зелень окрашивалась светло-лиловыми тонами. Очнуться тогда было особенно сложно, и её худое маленькое тельце сворачивалось в клубок под покровом тонких и бесполезных простыней. Её знобило. Но не от предрассветного холода, а от ужаса. Мама такими ночами прибегала к ней и испуганно трясла за плечо, криком умоляла проснуться. А после сажала на колени, крепко прижимала к себе, вытирала слёзы со щёк, тщательно, словно грязь, и плакала сама.  
Она не могла понять, за что ей такие сны. Она ведь ещё даже с мальчиком ни разу не поцеловалась, а уже успела насмотреться на чужую болезненную смерть. Она не была уверена, что каждый взрослый в силах такое вынести. Но сны приходили именно к ней, разворачивали сочные полотна видений, и бежать от них не было смысла.   
Кажется, первыми были цветы. Светящиеся, ярко-синие. Она когда-то читала, что некоторые существа и растения в природе специально приобретают яркий окрас, будто предупреждая всех вокруг об опасности, которую они несут. Но там речь шла об оттенках красного. Такой манящий чистый синий цвет не мог таить в себе угрозу. И так думала не только она. Девочка лет двенадцати, с весело торчащими косичками, очень похожая на неё, танцевала среди улицы, усеянной цветами. Её лёгкое белое платьице от движения надувалось как мыльный пузырь, она весело трогала ручками воздух, а потом внезапно схватилась за горло. Закричала громко и пронзительно, заскребла пальцами по груди и упала в мягкое поле, разливающееся синевой.   
Потом ей снились толпы людей. Взрослые и дети дрались, раздирая друг друга до крови, стреляли из настоящих пистолетов, насаживали особо зазевавшихся на ножи. Она просила остановиться, срывала голос, но слишком жадно вырывали они чужие жизни из сердец. С каменными лицами и тусклыми глазами бросались они друг на друга, хрустели отрываемые конечности, бурлила кровь в перерезанных горлах. Людскую массу разрывали молнии, взрывы, всплески воды, и она была уверена, что это человеческая злоба породила их. Она смотрела на каскад падающих звёзд на чернильном, таком ненастоящем небе, глотала слёзы и одно за одним загадывала желания, чтобы всё скорее закончилось.   
А потом сны смешались. Иногда она видела, как всё те же люди с непроницаемыми лицами ломают уже не других, а себя. Иногда — родителей, убаюкивающих своих уже холодных детей. И детей, которые с надеждой трясли искалеченные тела своих родителей. И, кажется, ничего страшнее уже не могло случиться с ней. Однажды ночью она просто проснулась сама — и увидела, что небо пропало.


End file.
